


Deseos que florecen

by yuuchis



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Intimacy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuchis/pseuds/yuuchis
Summary: Una nueva vida sin la maldición del zodiaco abre las puertas a problemas e ideas comunes en chicos de su edad. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Yuki descubre algo interesante en los deseos de Machi y no sabe cómo proceder.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 5





	Deseos que florecen

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito esto sin siquiera saber cómo llamarlo. ¿Un fanfic muy corto? ¿Un one-shot? Me he inventado un título y resumen al momento. Hablando con una amiga llegamos a esta idea y quise explayarme más. He sentido temor de publicarlo por vergüenza a mi manera de escribir, poner mis ideas y pensamientos y tal vez mostrar a los personajes "out of character". Recalco entonces, que esta pieza de escritura es para disfrute personal, por entretención. Lo publico aquí para compartirlo con mis amistades fans de la pareja de Yuki con Machi y si alguien con un mejor inglés que yo desea traducirlo es bienvenido (me puede contactar aquí o en el tumblr @yuuchis).
> 
> Muchas gracias.

Han pasado meses desde que Yuki y Machi comenzaron a salir. Aún no le ponían un nombre oficial a su relación y pocos sabían que estaban juntos pero lo comprobaban al verles caminar tímidamente de la mano en más de alguna ocasión cuando salían de clases y se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. O mejor dicho, a sus casas. Llamarle "hogar" a unas paredes con muebles dentro perdía significado para ambos cuando ahora se habían encontrado el uno al otro y encajaban el vacío y soledad que por tanto tiempo los mantuvo presos. Machi era el hogar de Yuki y Yuki era el hogar de Machi.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en el departamento de Kuragi. Las primeras veces había sido vergonzoso avisar a Shigure y los demás que dormiría fuera en casa de Machi pero en realidad la única opinión que le importaba era la de Tohru. Ella, sonriendo para él como siempre, le decía que tuviera cuidado en el camino y que saludara a la chica de su parte. Solo eso le bastaba a Yuki para sentirse aliviado, era como tener permiso de su madre.

Aquella noche, tal y como la última vez que estuvo ahí se había acurrucado en la cama de la chica junto a ella para dormir. Siempre ocupó el sofá entre los desperdicios y bolsas que Machi mantenía en su desastre hasta que lo invitó tímidamente a ocupar un lado de su cama. Yuki estaba feliz, pleno. Nunca creyó poder dormir tan rápido en su vida. No era necesario abrazar a la chica para sentir alegría mientras descansaba, sino que se acomodaba a su lado encorvado hacia ella y cerraba los ojos. De vez en cuando se acercaba aún más hasta reposar su frente en el cuello ajeno y esconder su cara ahí. Machi se quedaba acostada boca arriba y tras unos minutos que, Yuki creía eran los que le servían para pensarlo y entrar en valor, lo arropaba y daba unas palmaditas toscas a modo de buenas noches. Él reía con los ojos cerrados ante la acción tan dulce de ella pero Machi se sonrojaba y le daba una última palmada más fuerte para gritarle buenas noches.

Pasaron horas tal vez, cuando Yuki comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Machi lo estaba mirando con una atención abrumadora pero al percatarse de que había despertado giró la cabeza con prisa. ¡Ya no había vuelta atrás! ¡La había visto!

—¿Me has estado mirando dormir? —preguntó él empezando a sonreír, ya conociendo la respuesta. Solo era su afán de hacerla sonrojarse porque le encantaba esa Machi nerviosa, apenada de demostrar sus sentimientos.

—¡Eh! Solo miraba lo tonto que te ves durmiendo —dijo alzando la voz y tiró de las sábanas dispuesta a reposar su cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos para quedarse dormida al instante. La verdad era que le era imposible dormir cuando el corazón le latía tanto que casi podía oírlo resonar en sus oídos como el tic tac de un reloj. No estaba para nada acostumbrada al calor humano, uno tan intenso. A una respiración calmada y cálida que la hacía mirar el rostro de quien la producía y encontraba las pestañas claras del chico decorando sus facciones. ¿Cómo se podía dormir y descansar así?

Yuki cerró los ojos y sonrió aún más. Poco a poco fue acercándose al cuerpo de ella, aproximando sus labios al cuello ajeno para depositar un beso. A ese le siguieron varios, unos besos cortos y puros sin ningún pensamiento lascivo. Solo deseaba apreciar la belleza de Machi a través del tacto y agradecerle por quererlo, aún estando medio dormido. Continuó con lo suyo hasta llegar a la oreja de la chica, rozándola con su nariz. De pronto, Machi hizo un ruido extraño pero suave, casi inaudible. Algo como un "ah".

—¿Machi? —él abrió los ojos, confuso y preocupado por ella. Levantó la cabeza y la miró como pudo en la oscuridad de la habitación. Lo estaba mirando y tan solo por la expresión en su rostro entendió que se sentía muy avergonzada. Era normal, a él también le apenaba dar besos tanto como recibirlos. ¿Había sido ese "ah" una queja? Ladeó su cabeza, esperando a que ella dijera algo.

—Yo... n-nunca lo he hecho —dijo Machi bajando la mirada y tapándose la cara con las sábanas.

—Yo tampoco —respondió sabiendo que se refería a tener intimidad, pero recién en ese instante comprendió la situación y lo que Machi posiblemente estaba pensando cuando él comenzó a besarla. Sintió que los vellos de sus brazos se encresparon y se sentó en la cama con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho. —¡¿C-creíste que yo estaba...?!

—¡Ves que eres un cabeza hueca! —le interrumpió ella antes de que él comentara algo más. Parecía molesta y decepcionada.

—¡Sí quiero pero no ahora! ¡D-Digo...! ¡No estaba pensando en eso ahora! —intentó corregirse una y otra vez pero no parecía arreglarlo. Machi alzó una ceja y acercó su mano a la frente ajena para darle un golpe con el dedo índice. Él se llevó las manos allí para acariciarse, confundido con el gesto y la miró fijamente: —Ya tranquilizate, es mejor así. De todos modos yo... no me siento preparada —confesó Machi y se recostó sujetando la mano del chico, mirando el techo—. Solo avísame si quieres... algún día... hacer eso. ¡No empieces de la nada! —Yuki notó que apretó su mano más fuerte en cada palabra y sonrió aliviado de no haberla disgustado. Imitó la posición de ella y entrelazó los dedos.

—Yo... sí quiero, pero no lo había pensado hasta ahora. ¿Tú sí? —dijo en voz baja y miró de soslayo a Machi. Ella frunció los labios y tardó en responder.

—No quiero decirlo —Yuki no supo realmente si reírse sería prudente de manera que formó una sonrisa tenue en sus labios—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

La idea de tener intimidad con Machi anduvo rondando su cabeza los siguientes días. Se sintió estúpido por no haberlo pensando antes, estaba enfocado en vivir su vida nueva libre de la maldición, de sus estudios, de Machi como su pareja... pero en modo espiritual, emocional, mental. Era un adolescente casi adulto joven y las hormonas estaban presentes pero aún así no lo pensó. Lo más sucio que había hecho fue mirarle las bragas a Machi con descaro una vez que el viento le levantó la falda. Eran verdes con un estampado caótico que ni siquiera tenían formas. Recordó que le sorprendió lo bonito que se veía la curva de su trasero tanto como que no tuviese bragas de Mogeta. ¿Habrían para una chica de su edad? Si era así le compraría unas.

Comenzó a buscar información en la computadora, aterrado de no saber nada de nada. ¿Kyo estaría pasando por lo mismo? Yuki siempre creyó que la relación de él con Tohru había sido muy lenta y los vio dar pasos de tortuga torpes, muy torpes. Por lo mismo no había perdido tiempo con Machi, pero tener sexo... ¿no era muy pronto? Recién se estaba acostumbrando a los abrazos y de solo pensar en tocarle un seno... le temblaba la mano.

Encontró algunos foros sobre el tema y se sintió aún más confundido. Lo que sí le quedó claro era que debían usar protección sí o sí. Ya lo sabía, pero lo confirmaba más y más en cada artículo. Aunque muchos de los comentarios que leía le parecían asquerosos, indecentes y descorteses. Prefirió deshecha esa opción y preguntar a alguien cercano pero, ¿a quién? Kyo estaba más que descartado. No iba a saber nada pero sí podría charlar con él desde un inexperto a otro. Alto. Si iba a hacerlo sería con Tohru y aquello le causó una sensación demasiado extraña. Era mejor que no.

El primer espécimen que tuvo en frente fue Shigure. Apenas expuso que quería intimar con su novia pero no sabía cómo y le pedía consejo el ex perro sonrió burlón y Yuki esperó un comentario típico de él con una calma fingida—. ¿No lo has hecho aún? Creí que a eso ibas cuando duermes en su departamento —el chico más joven se llevó los dedos a la entre ceja. Sabía que no sería nada fácil hablar seriamente con él pero su rostro cambió cuando le dijo que Kyo había ido a preguntarle lo mismo la noche anterior. Yuki sintió náuseas y se fue a su cuarto sin intentar más con Shigure.

El siguiente fue su hermano mayor. Fue incluso peor que con Shigure al momento de preguntar, los ojos ajenos lanzaban chispas y temió por su vida. Ayame fue efusivo y gritón como siempre, teniendo que pedirle que alzara tanto la voz o se enteraría toda la cuadra. Lo que estaba por venir no lo previó, pero apenas vio al joven de cabello largo traer una caja luego de sus desvaríos galácticos supo que era malo. Había sido una mala idea ir con él.

—¡Quiero tener intimidad con mi novia, no una escena +18 sadomasoquista! —exclamó molesto al ver que Ayame le mostraba una caja con objetos sexuales donde incluían un collar con cadena y una cola de conejo... insertable en la parte de atrás del trasero. Era casi ofensivo para Momiji en su cabeza, y para los otros del zodiaco que fueron animales por tanto tiempo. Claro, como Ayame era una serpiente...

Kakeru era accesible pero había un gran problema: Machi era su hermana. Siempre se quejó de que no la metiera en sus cosas como aquella vez que mencionó que le podría gustar verla vestida con uno de los trajes hechos por Ayame y ahora lo tenía en su lista de posibles personas a quiénes preguntar. Durante el receso y en un lugar apartado tuvo que arrastrar a Kakeru para confesar lo que estaba angustiándole el último tiempo. Lo expuso con calma pero de forma directa y el chico  
no mostró ninguna señal de rechazo, cosa que alivió a Yuki enormemente.

—Ah... inténtenlo en un basurero, de seguro a Machi le gusta —sugirió Manabe, usando el desorden y caos de su hermana menor como excusa. Rió después y Yuki le tiró de la oreja. Ante el malestar de ser regañado de tal forma, el otro se disculpó y cuando estuvo libre del castigo se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared—. Es extraño que me pidas consejo con Machi para eso, no porque es mi hermana sino porque no tenía la expectativa de que ella consiguiera novio mucho menos que tuviera sexo —confesó, llevándose la mano al mentón.

—No estoy pidiendo detalles, solo... cómo empezar-

—Dile que es muy linda —dijo Hatsuharu acomodándose entre ambos chicos, tomando más por sorpresa a Yuki que a Kakeru al aparecer de la nada—. ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó el joven de cabello grisáceo, aturdido completamente mientras los otros dos se saludaban con un gesto de mano.

—Estaba tomando una siesta pero sus voces me interrumpieron. ¿Quieres intimar con Machi? —miró al otro Sohma con su temple calmo como siempre y sonrió sutilmente al oír un "sí" suave y bajo—. Creo puedo ayudar con eso. Lo primero es ser cálido y paciente con ella..

—Ir a su ritmo —agregó Kakeru.

—Besarse y tocarse.

—Jugar con su cabello

—Abrir el pantalón y desnudarse.

—¿Te enseñamos poses y movimientos también?

—¡Ustedes dos no me están ayudando en nada! —le gritó Yuki a ambos chicos, avergonzado. Sobre todo porque Kakeru estaba colocándose en una posición que no quería ver.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo hablando del tema. Hatsuharu era uno de los que estaba en su lista y a quienes preguntaría pero jamás pensó que con Kakeru harían un caos en su cabeza. Al final se había rendido y simplemente dejó que contaran todo lo que querían. Desglosaría todo lo que dijeron y buscaría lo útil, lo que él consideraba útil. Lo que sí tenía más que claro era que Machi decidiría cada paso, no haría nada que ella no quisiera. En conclusión, hablaría del tema con su pareja.

Por la noche, luego de haber comido y despedirse de Tohru para ir a dormir divisó a Kyo en la entrada de su cuarto y parecía estar esperándolo.

—Yuki... —el chico de cabello anaranjado se le acercó mirando hacia un costado con un tono de voz bajo, con lentitud y vergüenza—. ¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó tras asentir con la cabeza, viendo que las orejas y la cara comenzaban a quedar de un color parecido al de su cabello. Le extrañaba la actitud de él, viniendo a preguntarle algo cuando generalmente tenía que gritarle las cosas para que se diera cuenta. Kyo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran a la habitación, así que pasó con él y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la silla esperando a que el ex poseedor del espíritu del gato empezara a hablar.

—Es que... tsk... quiero... yo.... y Tohru... ¡no se me dan bien estas cosas! —los ojos de Yuki se abrieron ante la sorpresa. ¿Estaba preguntándole lo mismo que él había estado buscando? Shigure se lo había comentado aquella vez pero que viniera a él a recurrir su ayuda le pareció... ¿qué? Yuki comenzó a reír, rodeado de una sensación extraña por verse en esa situación precisamente con él, carcajeándose sin temor ya de ser juzgado, de que se burlara de él o lo malinterpretara. Kyo estaba enrojecido y pidió enojado que no se burlara.

—¡Es que no tengo idea! ¿Por qué creíste que yo sabría?

—¿Huh? Pues... tienes tacto y eres gentil... atraes a las chicas. ¡Y creí que no te burlarías!

Yuki dejó de reír y lo miró estupefacto. No eran las palabras más amables del mundo, ni las más decoradas pero que vinieran de parte de él significaron mucho. Se sintió avergonzado de haberse reído y murmuró un "disculpa" mientras escondía su rostro bajo su flequillo y prendía el computador.

—En verdad no sé nada, pero si quieres puedo compartirte las idioteces que oí de Shigure, Hatsuharu, Kakeru y mi hermano y podemos buscar juntos en internet... —ofreció mientras esperaba que encendiera la pantalla y apareciera el fondo de pantalla de Microsoft por defecto. Kyo dudó un poco pero comenzó a caminar hasta él cogiendo un banquillo donde Yuki tenía ropa tirada encima, lo despojó de las prendas y se sentó junto al otro Sohma.

—¿También le preguntaste a Shigure? Somos un par de idiotas por creer que sería útil.

Y hablando de Shigure, se dio cuenta de que Yuki y Kyo llevaban varias noches en una situación rara, cuchicheando desde el cuarto del primero. Fue entonces que decidió "investigar" y abrió la puerta del cuarto tiempo después de comprobar que Tohru dormía. Al hacerlo vio a ambos chicos con la luz apagada, mirando imágenes de mujeres desnudas. Específicamente, de sus entrepiernas.

—¡N-NO ES LO QUE IMAGINAS! —gritaron ambos al hombre y este, con una sonrisa burlona, cerró la puerta con lentitud dramática.


End file.
